In vehicles today, much emphasis may be place on reducing vibrations in various parts of the vehicle. Vibrations may be harmful to the structural integrity of the vehicle or may merely provide a nuisance to passengers. Therefore, much effort has been directed toward reducing vibrations in various parts of the vehicle in order protect the vehicle and/or provide a more comfortable passenger experience.
Currently, there exists various known means for reducing vibrations in certain vibrating members of a vehicle. One such device that can provide damping may be referred to as a dynamic damper or mass damper. A dynamic damper may have a mass connected to a vibrating member wherein the mass may be supported by a elastic member. Depending on various factors, such as the elasticity of the spring, the dynamic damper may oscillate the mass out of phase with the vibrating member. Such actions may operate to reduce the amplitudes of vibrations of the vibrating member.
However, conventional dynamic dampers may typically be focused on reducing vibrations in the powertrain of a vehicle, certain interior components of the vehicle, and/or the chassis of a vehicle. For example, a dynamic damper may be affixed to the powertrain of a vehicle to reduce vibrations resulting from the operation of an engine. Similarly, some vibration dampers may be affixed to interior elements of the vehicle such as a driver and/or passenger seat to create the feel of a smoother ride.
However, dynamic dampers have not yet fully addressed reducing vertical bending vibrations in the frame of a vehicle. Furthermore, the quality of damping that current dampers provide may still be lacking. Today, trucks are an example of the primary vehicles that still incorporate a frame as its base structure. Thus, a need exists for an apparatus to reduce vibrations in the frame of a vehicle.